halofanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Universo Andrómeda: Tomorrow Stories
Tomorrow Stories es un conjunto de historias menores ambientadas en el Universo Andrómeda, abordando desde las experiencias de simples civiles hasta dando detalles más relevantes de los personajes del Universo Andrómeda principal. HISTORIAS Primera Temporada *'And now?' : And now? Es una historia corta que narra a Tyler y Shon, una pareja de soldados veteranos que tras sobrevivir a una intensa batalla en Oposo II quedan completamente solos y abandonados en una ciudad arrasada por el Covenant, ellos solos se encuentran con ciertas complicaciones en la búsqueda de algún medio para sobrevivir. Además se les suma efectos como la locura, la hambruna, problemas personales, etc. que los llevaran a terribles problemas que les obstruirán sus intentos de sobrevivir. *'The Sleeper' : The Sleeper, la historia de un joven que disfrutaba de descansar y holgazanear que tras algún tiempo descubre que su familia entera a desaparecido a consecuencia de algún evento desconocido en Gaia, motivado, se enfrenta en sus miedos en la búsqueda de confrontar a los responsables de la "desaparición" de su familia. Solo, o junto con sus amistades vivirá una serie de desafios para lograr su objetivo final. *'The Murderer' : The Murderer nos narra la travesía de Dean, un adulto con problemas mentales, que comete una serie de asesinatos bien planeados en su ciudad, al darse que cuenta que le están siguiendo la pista tras una serie de investigaciones policíacas, se vera envuelto en una confrontación con sus demonios interiores al conocer a una joven mujer que le hará ver que sus actos no son correctos. El tiempo les jugara una mala pasada mientras tratan de escapar juntos de la policía, una odisea que le llevara en la búsqueda de corregir sus errores antes de que sea atrapado y llevado ante la justicia. *'Where are you, father? (30/Jun/17 - Presente) (PROXIMAMENTE)' : Where are you, father? 'es una historia corta que narra las experiencias del joven estudiante Jhonnie Hamilton que inesperadamente es trasladado a una estación de policía, tras sus grandes razonamientos descubre que la razón de su traslado tiene que ver con su padre, un prometedor músico, pintor y dibujante que salio del continente, su padre es sumamente importante para él. Tras esto el joven estudiante Jhonnie se vera envuelto en una odisea para averiguar que fue lo que paso con su padre. *'UL : UL, la historia de una adolescente fanatica de los animes, que se ha enamorado de un personaje de uno de sus animes favoritos que desafortunadamente nunca fue concluido, ella buscara alguna manera de hacer realidad su sueño de conocer al autor de aquel manga para lograr descubir el final de su amado personaje. *'Kidnapping' : Kidnapping, la cruel historia que vivió un grupo de adolescentes que inesperadamente tras una reunión quedaron raptados, aislados y traumados por un grupo de Insureccionistas que en su ambición por cumplir sus objetivos no dudaron en ignorar los derechos humanos. Los jóvenes tras su desesperación buscaron la salida de aquel aparatoso sitio, con su espiritu incorruptible lograron escapar y volver a sentir la luz de un día soleado. Tras lograr su objetivo de libertad, se verán en la lucha por cumplir su meta de superar sus traumas y reintegrase a la sociedad. *'The band' : The band es una historia corta que nos habla acerca de un grupo de adolescentes de Gaia que buscan la manera de formar un grupo musical y salir a flote en la intensa competitividad en la que esta envuelta su medio local. Molestos con lo que ha ocurrido con la música actual, buscaran que su estilo que emula a los antiguos géneros de Rock que quedaron en el pasado, resalga y recobre el legado de los antiguos artistas de la escena musical del Rock. *'Friends' : Friends 'nos cuenta como un pequeño niño que ha vivido la desgracia de perder a su querido hermano y que tras ello se ha sumido en la decadencia que representa la depresión y la tristeza, inesperadamente conocerá a un chico de nuevo ingreso que con su personalidad alegre y graciosa buscara levantarlo de su agujero. *'I'll be your lover tonight : I'll be your lover tonight '''nos invita a conocer a Shawn y Annabel, una pareja de enamorados que viven en una relación tan maravillosa y mágica que los lleva a sentir que viven en una gran historia de amor poética, lamentablemente tras una serie de eventos desafortunados, ambos terminan siendo separados, Shawn lastimado por su sufrimiento vive una experiencia de tristeza que lo lleva a decaer hasta lo más profundo de la oscuridad de su corazón, tras un aire de esperanza Shawn luchara por averiguar si Annabel sigue con vida o cayo ante la invasión del Covenant en Gaia. *The Lumberjack and the Sacred Mountain (23/01/2018) (PROXIMAMENTE)' : The Lumberjack and the Sacred Mountain es un cuento corto acerca de un viejo hermitaño que vive aislado de una ciudad cercana en las nevadas y congeladas montañas de Tennevoll. Segunda Temporada *'Alone''' *'ALPHA V' : Categoría:Saga Forefathers Categoría:Universo Andrómeda